Four Paws One Tail
by Shikara Alien
Summary: Kiba and his team come across a strange dog on there way home from a mission! Kiba takes him home and finds out just how STRANGE this dog is! Love and ManXMan all in one so if you don't like don't read! But You MUST Review! I'd really love it Thank You! Edited the first CH a bit!
1. Chapter 1

**Four Paws One Tail!**

*Kid with no name's P.O.V.***  
><strong>

I have no name, no family, no friends. I was born in a lab. My mother was one of there victims but she died giving birth to me before they could do there experiment on her. So I guess she got lucky. I was a healthy boy with silky smooth black hair and silver eyes. They told me that my eyes were probably a birth defect or a trait from my father. They told me my mother had been a prostitute so there was no hope for my father coming for me! I be leaved them becuz I was just six when they told me.

I'm sixteen now and I'm surprised they have keep me alive and have yet to experiment on me. At lest as far as I know. I now know that when I get mad a blue dot appears in my silver eyes. I keep that to myself making sure not to lose my temper with any of them. I don't want to give them a reason to use me as a lab rat any time soon. But I know it will happen. I think there just studding me now.

To day is my birth day! They always let me leave my cell on my birth day and walk around the hole day but I can't leave the building and after last years try I now get a baby sitter! _**Yay! **_(He is wearing one one those outfits you see a doctor in when there in surgery.) I have never been outside but I read about it all the time I see pictures in books as well.

"Kid! The doc wants ta see yah!" A guard says to me! I just follow him, not able to speak becuz when I was seven I pissed the doc off by talking to much, asking questions, and he... he cut out... my vocal cords... A simple sorry was not good enough for him. When I came too he told me I didn't need them any way... I still have the scare.

When I was seated in front of the doc he says "Alright I think its time we stopped giving you the special treatment!" I was now scared! "Just giving you a heads up life isn't going to be easy anymore!" he finished. _**When was life easy before! And if he considers my life easy now whats going to happen to me now! **_I started to cry and just then I felt some thing poke into my neck! The next thing I knew was I was in my dream world.

*Kiba's P.O.V.*

I'm heading back to the village with my team:

-Akamaru my ninja dog or ninken and best friend. He has grows large enough for me to ride atop his back, but since I spends so much time with Akamaru, I don't notice much! Together we can do the Beast Human Clone Jutsu!

-Shino Aburame hes a little odd he is infused with a special breed of insects known as "destruction bugs" they live inside of him and feed on his chakra, the bugs do as he commands. During a battle, Shino can directs his bugs towards an opponent, boxing them in without their knowledge and absorbing their chakra once they have been surrounded. He is also my human best friend.

-Hinata Hyuga has a lack of self-confidence and is vary shy. She rarely specks her mind to others. She is the eldest daughter of the Hyuga clan's leader making her its heiress. She also has Byakugan like the rest of her clan! She uses the Gentle Fist style of combat .

-Last but not least Kurenai Yuhi our sensei. She is closest with Hinata, acting as a surrogate parent in the absence of Hinata's father and helping Hinata overcome her weaknesses. In battle she specializes in casting illusions, and is shown to be particularly skilled with illusions involving plants.

-My name is Kiba Inuzuka! I have a number of dog-like traits such as being very protective of my teammates as if the were my pack Which they pretty much are! I am also have super sensitive and extremely keen senses such as smell. I can modifies my own abilities at the start of a battle, growing claws and traveling on all four limbs to increase my speed.

We just finish a mission to deliver a message to Some fisherman in the land of the mist! "Another mile and we'll be in fire country." Hinata said with her Byakugan on. "Good! Me and Akamaru are starving right boy?" I said and Akamaru barks "You bet yah!" Shino stay quit and Kurenai just smiled. "Wait!" Hinata said and we all stop and wait for her to speck! "There is something up ahead laying on the road!" she said "I think its a dog?"

*The kid with no name's P.O.V.*

When I came too I just didn't feel right. _**I'm so hot! What happened! **_I look around the room and see stone walls. I can't seem to move my body so I look down and see fer! _**I'm a DOG! **_I start to panic when I here the door being unlocked! I look over to the door and see doc and a man with a orange hair and piercings all over his face walk in to the room. "Oh look hes awaken just for you!" doc says to the man wail they smile!

"We injected in with the searem that you found and this is what happened, we're not sure what happened but we are checking in to it! So no worries sir!" The man walks over and kneels over me! "Strange!" He said as he places his hand on my head and runs it up and down my body like hes petting me and I whimper! He just smiles as me creepy-like and walks back to doc.

"So the searem makes people into dogs! I can use that somehow but try and find out what else I can use it for and see how long it last or if its for ever or not! I want to know now get on it!" Said the man and him and the doc left! _**I'm a DOG? What the hell? **_

Two weeks latter and I've been prodded and poke and experimented on but I'm still a dog and still alive... Just barely... They just finished with me to day and I'm being carried back to my sell buy a women. "Awe poor puppy!" She said and I just whimper cuz That's all I can do! Guess_** she didn't get the memo about me being human!**_ "Awe shhhhhhhhhhh I'm getting you out of here!" _**What? **_The next thing I know we're out side! The real out side!** Its beautiful the sky and the stars!**

But before I can enjoy it any longer the women puts me under a blanket on a wagon and says "Sorry we have to hide you! I'm also going to put you to sleep!" I whimper and a mans voice says "Its a dog he can't understand you hurry up!" Then I feel a sharp pain! Then... Nothing...

*Kiba's P.O.V.*

"lets check it out!" Kurenai said and we ran to were the dog was! It was just a black Spaniel puppy and it was not moving! I leaned down carefully and checked its pulse, it seemed fine. I also checked for injuries. "He's alive and has no wounds but some bruises probably from being dropped or something and he has an old scare on his neck. Probably to keep him from barking! Hinata check for internal injures." She nodded and looked at the pup.

"Hes fine as far as I can tell." she said. "There's no name tag on him so lets take him home he's probably been abandoned. Do you think you can take care of him Kiba?" Kurenai said. "Sure!" I said and picked him up carefully and we head for home!


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time**

*Kiba's P.O.V.*

"lets check it out!" Kurenai said and we ran to were the dog was! It was just a black Spaniel puppy and it was not moving! I leaned down carefully and checked its pulse. I also checked for injures. "He's alive and has no wounds but some bruises probably from being dropped or something and he has an old scare on his neck. Probably to keep him from barking! Hinata check for internal injures." She nodded and looked at the pup.

"Hes fine as far as I can tell." she said. "There's no name tag on him so lets take him home he's probably been abandoned. Do you think you can take care of him Kida?" Kurenai said. "Sure!" I said and picked him up carefully and we head for home!

*No Ones P.O.V.*

Its already late as a horse driven wagon trots down the road. Riding in the wagon is a married couple, who make it there life's duty to save poor little animals from people who would abuse them! "I'm worried about that little puppy we rescued to night." the woman said as she looked behind her at the spot where the dog was under the blanket. "He's fine! We'll have him looked at and find him a nice home!" Just then the wagon hit a big bump and, unknown to the two people, the dog fell out of the back of the wagon! "That was a big bump becareful! I hope he's alright back there! Should I check on him?" the woman said. "No he's fine! Just let the poor thing sleep!"

*****The No Name Puppy P.O.V.*

_**Oooooww! My body hurts! What did that lady give me? **_I looked around the room! There's a desk, a dresser, and two doors leading to god knows where! I'm laying on a really comfy bed and I'm still a dog! _**Dame it! When will it end! **_Just then a boy walks in! He has brown short hair and red fang-like marks on his cheeks! Behind him is a BIG wight dog. _**He look scary! I've never met a real dog be for! **_I start to whimper!

"Oh your up! Its ok buddy we're not going to hurt you! We found you one the road all beat up! So my friends and I brought you back to our village to fix you up!" The boy said! It made me feel better but not completely becuz the big dog move to sit at the end of the bed! "This is Akamaru and I'm Kiba! I'd ask your name but I notice you've had you vocal cords cut out! That suck I hate it when people do that to there dogs its disgusting!" Said the boy who I now know is kiba. Akamaru starts to bark something and kiba says "Yeah he's right you don't have to be scared of him, he's kool!" _**I don't care he still looks scary too me! **_

____"Hey you hungry buddy?" Kiba says to me. _**Why yes I am!**_ I lifted my head up as I thought those words. He giggles at me and says "I'll take that as a yes!" _**Wow he really seems like a kind heart-ed person like nana! **_Nana was my care taker tell I was 14 and she was killed for speeking out for me! "Do you feel up too walking yet?" Kiba said. _**I can't even reply to you why are you talking as if I can answer! Beka!**_ I just tried to get up and my legs were wobbly but I managed to walk to the end of the bed. _**Not only did my legs hurt but it was difficult trying to walk with all four of my legs... **_In the end I fell off the edge of the bed and landed on my head! Akamaru snickered and I glared. _**That hurt damit!**_ "You ok buddy?" Kiba said with a smile, "Would you like me to carry you?" I don't know if I can trust this person or not, but like always I have no choice... I nodded my head at him and he smiled and picked me up in a way that wouldn't hurt me!

We left the room and went down a hallway with lots of pictures on the walls. _**I've never seen a place like this! Is this what the books called a home?**_ At the end of the hallway we went down some stares to a big room with a sofa and two chairs with a long short table in front of the sofa. _**Living room? **_Kiba keep walking through a door way in to a kitchen but it was different from the one at the lab._** It's more Homely? I think that's the word that I read about! **_

Inside the kitchen was two women. "Hey the pups up! How is he doing?" the younger looking one asked as she sat down at a table with what smelled like coffee! "Yeah he's fine just a little sore. I wish he could talk tho. Then he could tell me his name and where he came from." Kiba said as he put me down on the ground by some bowls. _**Not like you could understand me anyways I am a dog after all beka!**_ I look to the bowls _**I hope he doesn't plan on feeding me what I think he is!... Yep there it is!**_ Kiba pours a cup full of dog food in the bowl. I looked at it. _**Gross!**_ "Better hurry up pup before the other dogs come running!" The older woman said. I looked back at the bowl and then to Akamaru. "Oh don't worry about him he's trained well! Unlike Hana's mutts." Kiba said to me as he sits next to the girl at the table. "Hey my mutts are trained awesomely!" The girl next to him said. _**So she must be hana.**_ I look back at the food and stare at it. "Whats wrong boy?" Kiba said to me.

_** How can I tell you! I'm not a dog and I don't eat dog food! **_I just decided to walk away from the bowl and lay down on the floor. "Guess he's not hungry." Hana said. "He seemed like he was upstairs maybe hes sick?" kiba said. "Maybe he was a spoiled dogs who eats people food like little piggys!" The older lady said and I looked at her. "Dout it he's malnourished and he was abandoned." kiba says and I nodded, "See!" kiba giggled. "Well in my house dogs eat dog food, or nothing!" The older lady said. _**Then this DOG isn't eating! **_

__After a bit of kiba trying to get me to eat he gave up and took me to meet his other dogs. All of them! There are a lot I watched as they played in the big back yard and looked at everything! _**WOW this is really out side!**_ I'd go run around but I'm scared cuz ALL of the other dogs are bigger then me.

So kiba explains his clan to me " You see we're a family of shinobi we are known for our use of ninken (ninja dog) as fighting companions and are identified by the distinctive red fang markings on our cheeks." He goes on telling me that each members of the family are given their own canine partner when they reach a certain age. So the shinobi and their dog are practically inseparable. The clan members are also able to communicate with canines even if the dogs cannot talk. The members of his clan have greatly enhanced senses especially the sense of smell and sharp teeth and claws. _**Like dogs! **_By concentrating chakra to their noses, this sense is amplified to an even greater extent allowing the user to be able to detect, track and monitor targets from fairly long distance away. The clan's fighting style primarily revolves around their enhanced speed, strength and agility granted by canine-based attacks, with the tactical advantages granted by their heightened senses.

_**I read about ninjas! When I was little I used to wish one would save me... **_


End file.
